Snippets of Klaine
by shinelikejustice
Summary: I put my iTunes on shuffle and tried to write a Klaine drabble for whatever song came up! Mostly fluffy, AU-type fair, but depending on the song, there may be angst. Let's say T to be safe.


So I pretty much put my iTunes on a shuffle and tried to write a little Klaine drabble based on _whatever_ song came up (apart from Warp 1.9 and ridiculous songs like that because… well that just wouldn't work now would it?)

TODAY'S SONG: Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees

Review it, tell me what you think and whether I should continue with this sheer madness.

* * *

><p>The prom had always been beautiful in Kurt's mind. The gym would be decorated with candles and ribbons and balloons and all that other cliché commercial garb. Mercedes would be only the dance floor, laughing herself silly. Finn and Quinn would be slow dancing, Finn shooting furtive glances to where Rachel would sit, alone at a table. She would be looking flawless, her dads allowing her a ridiculous budget for the dress, which surprisingly wouldn't be too over-the-top Broadway. Santana and Brittany would be off talking somewhere, perhaps having a serious moment. Tina and Mike would be giggling to each other about sweet nothings while Artie would insert various witty comments here and there. Sam would be being oblivious, chatted up by some busty blonde cheerleader in Santana's absence. Puck and Lauren would be having their photo taken, fierce smiles slapped on their faces. And Blaine…<p>

Blaine would be incredible, as usual.

But now, looking in the mirror for the 17th time that evening, Kurt wasn't so sure. Was that a crease in his dress shirt? A scuff on his shoes? Millions of negative scenarios ran riot through his mind. The what-ifs seemed to pile up until he was crushed under the weight of all the expectations.

He slumped down onto his bed with a sigh. Prom was meant to be special, but this was McKinley High. And special didn't really happen at McKinley High, unless you count a blue raspberry slushie facial on your first day back from a different school as 'special'. Homophobic idiots.

Maybe going to prom with Blaine, his _boyfriend, _wasn't such a good idea after all.

There wasn't much time to ponder the idea, however, as the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it!" Finn yelped, with a pounding of heavy footfalls to answer. There was quite conversation for a moment, before lighter steps approached Kurt's room.

A pause came before the knock. Ever the gentleman. Kurt knew who it was immediately.

"Blaine," he smiled, "you can come in."

The door opened to reveal the shorter boy, looking even more ridiculously dapper than ever in a silver classic cut suit. And was that a pink bow tie?

"Kurt," he let out a breath with a grin, "you look…"

"A mess?"

"What? No!" Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's constant pedantic nature. "I was _going _to say you look amazing." Clouds of pink rushed to Kurt's cheeks. He still needed to get used to the fact that yes, he and Blaine were dating and yes, Blaine liked to casually compliment him, sending his heart into a teenage hormonal flurry.

The distance between them was too much. Kurt closed it with a few strides.

"Well thank you," he raised an eyebrow with a smile, "You clean up pretty well yourself." The remark was greeted with a smirk from both boys. "Blaine, to be honest, I'm nervous. What if..?" He couldn't finish the sentence, there were too many horrible possibilities tugging at his mind.

"Hey," the curly haired boy put his thumb and forefinger around Kurt's chin and nudged it gently, forcing their eyes to meet. "Don't be nervous. I have you, you have me, and I don't care about anyone else tonight." Kurt smiled, closing the gap between their lips with a kiss. Blaine tasted like toothpaste and a stupid dapper charm. Could someone even taste like that? The two broke away, but stayed close, foreheads touching as they held each other.

_Cradle me, I'll cradle you,_

_I'll win your heart with a woowoo,_

_Pullin' shapes just for your eyes,_

_So with toothpaste kisses and lines_

_I'll be yours and you'll be…_

"Kurt?" Finn yelled from downstairs, swiftly ruining the moment, "We should go! Rachel's here and…"

"Okay Finn, down in a second," Kurt shouted back, grinning softly at his boyfriend.

"Well Mr Hummel," Blaine bowed a little and offered his hand, "I would be most honoured to have the pleasure of your company at prom tonight. Shall we go?"

"We shall, Mr Anderson," the taller boy giggled, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Blaine's. The pair strode out of Kurt's bedroom with pride and a growing sense that tonight was going to be special, no matter what happened, because they had each other.

* * *

><p>So it turned out kind of super fluffy and a bit short but I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Review, tell me what you think :)

I shall put my iTunes on shuffle again and write more if you want!


End file.
